


Haunted Ghosts

by Anarkiaa



Category: Das Letzte Problem (Hôtel fantôme) (Film 2019)
Genre: F/M, Forced abortion (mention), Murders (mention), Some Fluff, Some Humor, Some angst, i don't really know how to tag, maybe? - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarkiaa/pseuds/Anarkiaa
Summary: « - Si vous aviez la réponse à cette question, toute cette affaire serait réglée… - Quoi, si je savais quelle est votre chambre ? - Si vous saviez pourquoi vous ne savez pas laquelle c’est, alors, ce serait la dernière énigme… »Hôtel fantômeest un film qui laisse libres et l’interprétation et l’imaginaire. Alors j’ai eu de l’inspiration !
Relationships: Vendredi/OC





	Haunted Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Avant de lire, je vous conseille de voir le film, car  
> 1° Il y a des spoilers,  
> 2° Vous risquez de ne pas comprendre grand-chose à l’histoire sans connaître les personnages ^^
> 
> J’espère que ce texte vous plaira, ça faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas écrit en Français.
> 
> For my Anglophone readers, I’ll post a translation of this one-shot within a week or two.

Tout avait commencé devant l’aquarium. Ça commençait toujours devant l’aquarium. Rien qu’une stupide petite seconde de trop à regarder ces maudits poissons rouges tourner en rond, et le mécanisme était lancé.

C’est là que Vendredi s’était emparé du Commissaire Horak puis de la jeune Inspectrice Landner. A partir de là qu’il avait commencé son œuvre. Sa vengeance. Un vrai travail d'orfèvre, surtout avec le Commissaire.

Un homme orgueilleux donc esseulé, dépressif et paranoïaque. La possession avait presque été trop simple à réaliser. Il avait suffi à Vendredi de se dévaloriser, de jouer les assistants soumis et bienveillants pour paraître blanc comme neige. Même après la tentative de meurtre raté, cet incapable de Commissaire n'avait toujours rien compris à ce qui lui arrivait ! Vendredi aurait bien aimé l'avoir complètement, mais le faire enfermer en hôpital psychiatrique n'était déjà pas si mal…

L’Inspectrice Landner, en revanche, c’était différent. Elle était jeune et compétente, bien dans sa peau, et c’est grâce à cela qu’elle était parvenue à quitter l’hôtel avec les derniers clients la semaine précédente, juste après l’arrestation d’Horak. Vendredi avait vaguement tenté de la retenir, mais sans plus ; un petit sourire charmeur avant qu’elle ne parte, pas assez pour la faire rester, mais assez pour la faire revenir.

Et elle était revenue. Pour ‘rassurer les nouveaux clients vis-à-vis de la tempête annoncée cette nuit, au cas où l’hôtel serait encore isolé par la neige’ avait-elle prétexté. Son sourire timide lorsque Vendredi était apparu avait cependant révélé au résident perpétuel de l’Edelweiss les véritables raisons de ce retour si précipité.

Ils revenaient toujours. Une fois harponnés, l’emprise de Vendredi était trop grande, ils ne pouvaient pas s’en empêcher. Et c’est là que le jeu commençait véritablement. Les petites phrases ciblées, une apparence d’amitié et de confiance, l’aquarium… Vendredi s’amusait comme un fou !

Mais ce soir, quelque chose clochait. Vendredi ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais le simple fait qu’il soit là, planté devant ce fameux aquarium en était la preuve. Pas moyen de détacher son regard ou de penser à autre chose qu’à ces maudits poissons.

Depuis qu’il occupait l’hôtel, c’était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait. D’ordinaire, ses victimes regardaient l’aquarium, et lui regardait ses victimes, pas l’inverse…

Sans y prêter attention, il détourna le regard pour chercher Landner, mais elle n’était pas présente dans le hall. Sûrement était-elle retirée pour la nuit… Il ne restait que quelques couche-tard attablés au restaurant, ainsi que le majordome, toujours prêt à assurer le service.

Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à disparaître, une silhouette immobile interpella Vendredi. Une jeune femme blonde, aux cheveux courts, frisés, les mains serrées autour de sa tasse de thé, les yeux plongés et noyés dans l’aquarium. Un fantôme venu tout droit de son passé : SA femme. Enfin non, sa veuve plutôt. Sa meurtrière, pour être parfaitement exacte. Une traîtresse, qui après l’avoir trompé de nombreuses fois, avait fini par le tuer dans ce même hôtel, avec la complicité de son amant du moment.

Comment osait-elle revenir ici après ce qu’elle lui avait fait ? Après tout ce qu’elle lui avait fait endurer ? Des années et des années à apparaître et disparaître au gré des allées et venues des clients et potentielles victimes, avec pour seule distraction un peu de manipulation psychique sur ces policiers tous plus incompétents les uns que les autres…

Comme si elle avait soudain entendu ses pensées, la jeune femme tourna la tête dans sa direction, deux yeux clairs pétillants de malice se fixant dans le regard glacial de Vendredi. Avec une insolence folle, elle le salua en portant un toast avec sa tasse.

Outré, Vendredi se refusa de faire le moindre geste à son égard, se contentant de se retourner vers l’aquarium, une colère sourde et sans fin bouillonnant au fond de lui.

Lorsqu’il se détourna à nouveau de l’aquarium, son ex-compagne avait disparu de la salle. Sans doute avait-elle regagné sa chambre, pensa Vendredi.

ΩΩΩ

Il ne trouvait pas sa chambre. Vendredi ne voulait pas reconnaître qu’il avait fouillé presque tout l’hôtel pour la trouver, ni que sa simple présence l'obsédait autant, mais c’était de plus en plus inéluctable. Peu importe à quel point il ne voulait pas se l’avouer, chaque nouvelle chambre visitée se soldait par un échec, et le rapprochait de la chambre du mort. La 303. Sa propre chambre.

Une insolence de plus ! Comme si le fait qu’elle revienne hanter ces lieux n’était pas suffisamment agaçant. Elle devait réserver à nouveau la chambre qu’ils avaient partagée à l’époque. L’endroit même où elle l’avait tué !

\- « Tu sais très bien que je ne t’ai rien fait. Techniquement, je n’ai pas la moindre goutte de sang sur les mains, mon cher… »

Elle. Dans ce couloir. Devant cette porte ! Vendredi essaya de retrouver son calme. Elle lui offrait une chance de se venger, sans le savoir. S’il parvenait à garder son sang-froid et à la posséder, la victoire était à lui !

\- « Tu as simplement ouvert la porte de notre chambre à ton amant. » Dit-il posément. « Puis tu l’as regardé pendant qu’il m’injectait un flacon de morphine. Radical, ce médecin ! J’aurai dû me méfier de lui… Un homme si charmant, j’espère que tu l’as amené avec toi ! »

L’absence de colère dans sa réponse sembla la déranger, et quand son petit sourire narquois disparut à la dernière phrase, Vendredi sut qu’il avait touché juste.

\- « C’est de ta faute si je l’ai rencontré, tu es tout aussi coupable que moi ! »

Furieuse, elle tourna les talons et s’en alla. Vendredi était satisfait, il avait gagné la première manche. Il se laissa disparaître le long du couloir.

ΩΩΩ

\- « Tu m’as manqué… » Admit-elle, quand elle le retrouva le lendemain.

Il était à nouveau à l’accueil de l’hôtel, devant l’aquarium, et il ne l’avait pas entendu arriver. Elle l’enlaçait par derrière, le visage enfoui entre ses épaules. Un geste beaucoup trop familier, qu’ils avaient partagé des centaines de fois après leurs disputes.

\- « Appelle-moi par mon prénom, s’il te plaît… » Demanda-t-elle d’une voix douce, une voix de petite fille.

Une voix à laquelle il n’avait jamais su résister. Il ne résista pas.

\- « Milène... »

Elle le délivra de son étreinte sans s’éloigner. Il ne bougea pas.

\- « Merci. »

Le mot résonna longtemps entre eux, jusqu’à ce qu’il se retourne, pour s‘apercevoir qu’elle n’était plus là.

ΩΩΩ

Vendredi s’en voulait. Il s’était laissé embobiner par des gestes tendres et une poignée de paroles gentilles. Depuis qu’elle s’était envolée quelques heures plus tôt, il la cherchait tout en fulminant.

Tout l’hôtel y passa : chaque chambre, chaque balcon, la réception, le restaurant, les cuisines, le sauna, … Il fouilla même les appartements de la propriétaire et les chambres du personnel. Milène s’était tout bonnement volatilisée…

Frustré, il réapparut dans le hall d’entrée, cette fois face aux grandes baies vitrées donnant sur l’extérieur. Landner avait eu raison de revenir ; la nouvelle tempête faisait rage au dehors, il faudrait certainement plusieurs jours aux secouristes pour arriver…

Ce serait le divertissement idéal. Il allait se concentrer sur Landner jusqu’à ce que Milène soit repartie. Et ignorer son ex-femme comme si elle n’avait jamais reposé les pieds à l’Edelweiss. Ce serait sa meilleure vengeance…

Il retourna à son observation de la neige qui tombait drue aux abords de l’hôtel. Posséder Landner complètement ne serait plus très long maintenant, Vendredi avait déjà bien semé le doute dans son esprit, il pouvait donc prendre tout son temps !

\- « J’ai vu que tu me cherchais, mon amour. »

Un mot, un seul, et le sang de Vendredi ne fit qu’un tour, la colère et la frustration des derniers jours explosant et balayant tout sur son passage. En moins de trois secondes, Milène, qui se trouvait derrière lui, fut plaquée dos contre la baie vitrée, les deux mains de son ex-mari serrées autour de sa gorge.

\- « Ne m’appelle plus jamais comme ça ! » Siffla-t-il avec un sourire mauvais. Ses idées concernant Landner ou tout autre mortel avaient bien vite déserté son esprit. « Tu en as perdu le droit il y a bien longtemps, mon cœur. »

Il fut satisfait de constater qu’il avait mis assez de haine dans le surnom pour la faire grimacer. Ou alors c’était dû à l’étreinte mortelle qu’il avait toujours autour de son cou. Il réalisa que, dans le fond, peu lui importait. Tant qu’elle souffrait, il était satisfait.

\- « Maintenant, » continua-t-il de son air mauvais, « tu vas retourner dans ta chambre, et me laisser en paix jusqu’à la fin de ton séjour. Tu as fait en sorte que je ne quitte pas cet hôtel vivant, et j’y resterais pour toujours. Mais toi, ma belle meurtrière, tu vas me faire le serment de ne jamais y revenir ! »

\- « Donc tu n’as pas remarqué… ? » Répondit Milène à bout de souffle.

\- « Remarqué quoi ? » Aboya-t-il en resserrant sa prise, la faisant se tortiller de douleur.

\- « T-Tu… as fouillé… » Il dû la relâcher pour qu’elle puisse parler. Elle s’adossa contre la vitre tout en se massant la gorge.

\- « Tu as été obligé de fouillé tout l’hôtel, et tu n’as pas compris ? »

\- « Cesse de faire des mystères ! »

\- « N’est-ce pas ce que tu leur dis ? Tu as pourtant vérifié le registre quand cette jeune femme est arrivée, tu devrais savoir quel est mon numéro de chambre… Non ? La dernière énigme… »

Il ne sut quoi répondre.

\- « Allons, » continua-t-elle doucereusement, « je dois bien dormir quelque part. Quel est mon numéro de chambre ? »

\- « C’est… Je… » Bredouilla-t-il, soudain en position de défense. « Tu es… »

\- « Tu vois, » reprit-elle, « tu as enfin compris. »

Et elle disparut sous ses yeux.

ΩΩΩ

Vendredi ne revit Milène que le lendemain soir, alors qu’il accompagnait l’Inspectrice Landner dans la salle à manger. Comme le premier soir, son ex-femme était seule à sa table, une éternelle tasse de thé dans les mains. Mais il ne lui prêta pas attention. Il voulait posséder Landner, et il la posséderait avant que l’hôtel ne soit à nouveau accessible. Quelque chose n’allait pas, il sentait une certaine réticence chez la jeune Inspectrice, mais il était grand temps qu’elle commette son premier meurtre.

La réticence qu’il ressentait se confirma lorsque la jeune femme coupa court à leur habituel tête-à-tête en allant s'installer à une autre table. Vendredi ne comprenait pas. Jamais il n'avait perdu le contrôle sur une de ses victimes, il était le seul à pouvoir prendre possession des mortels ici…

Il se tourna vers Milène. Celle-ci regardait Landner, qui elle-même fixait l'aquarium. Ç'en était trop. Redevenu invisible aux yeux des mortels, il envoya valdinguer sa chaise au loin et renversa la table, la vaisselle explosant sur le sol. Les clients et le personnel se regardaient sans comprendre, le majordome se précipitant pour ramasser les morceaux de verre et de porcelaine étalés au sol. Seule Milène n'eut pas de réaction, même lorsque Vendredi s'approcha d'elle.

– « Arrête ça immédiatement ! » Ordonna-t-il. « C'est ma victime. »  
– « Et moi, je ne te laisserai pas la toucher. » Répondit Milène d'un ton encore plus glacial que le sien. « Tu sais très bien dans quel état elle est. Moi présente, jamais plus tu n'approcheras une femme enceinte ! »

Sans un regard de plus pour lui, elle se leva, puis alla s'installer délibérément à la table de Landner, comme si rien ne s'était passé, coupant court à toute discussion.

ΩΩΩ

L'Hôtel Edelweiss allait fermer pour quelques temps. Après les deux tempêtes des semaines passées, on profitait de l'accalmie pour faire ses bagages et partir, ordre de la direction. Une troisième tempête, bien plus violente, était annoncée, inutile de prendre des risques et de rester coincé à nouveau dans le bâtiment pour plus de deux semaines ! Et de toute façon, les stocks d'eau et de nourriture étaient bien trop bas.

Vendredi regardait le personnel être évacué sous le regard bienveillant de Landner. Il ne l'avait pas lâchée depuis cette soirée désastreuse, mais la protection invisible mise en place par Milène l'empêchait de s'approcher de trop près.

Si elle ne l'était pas déjà, il l'aurait certainement tuée ce soir-là, sa rage l'y aurait poussé. Mais comme toujours avec elle, la colère était retombée, et le calme revenu.

– « J'ai essayé de t'expliquer. Plusieurs fois. Tu n'as jamais voulu m'entendre… »

Milène venait d’apparaître dans un fauteuil à côté de lui.

– « Tu me trompais en permanence. Je ne pouvais pas être sûr que ce soit mon enfant ou celui d’un de tes amants. Te faire avorter de force était la meilleure chose à faire. Il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter. »

Landner et la propriétaire jetèrent un dernier coup d’œil dans le hall déserté, puis sortirent à leur tour et verrouillèrent les portes.

– « Maintenant que tu ne peux plus fuir, peut-être m'écouteras-tu… » Reprit Milène en sirotant distraitement son thé. « C'était notre enfant, et tu n’as pas le droit d’en douter. Je ne t’avais jamais trompé avant… Avant ça. Après, je voulais simplement retomber enceinte. Que nous puissions former une famille… Mais tu étais tellement persuadé que je t’avais trahi que tu ne me touchais plus. Et c’est là qu’IL est venu me parler. D’abord sous prétexte de vérifications vis-à-vis de l’opération, puis il m’a dit les mots que je voulais entendre. Que tu ne méritais pas, que je serais plus heureuse avec lui… Que nous aurions notre famille… »

Elle fit une pause, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne répondit pas.

– « Finalement, c’est notre famille qu’il aura entièrement détruite, ce cher médecin ! C'est assez ironique, non ? D'abord, notre fils avorté, avec ta complicité, puis toi empoisonné, avec la mienne… Et enfin moi, avec celle de sa nouvelle maîtresse ! »

Vendredi se tourna vers elle, et Milène but une gorgée. Puis elle se mit à rire.

– « Finalement, ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça le thé à la morphine… Je dirais même que c'est vraiment… Mortel ! »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, et Vendredi commença à rire également. Après tout, l'éternité serait longue, alors autant la passer à s'amuser.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Je vis pour vos commentaires et vos kudos, alors n'hésitez pas à en laisser!
> 
> A bientôt!


End file.
